Aggression
by Actinggoddess
Summary: For months he's been asking her out and for months she's been rejecting him. But Seth Rollins wasn't the type of guy to take no for an answer. And soon she'll find that out the hard way. Seth Rollins/OC


**A/N:** Hello, Hello I haven't written for 3 years now lol. So this is my come back. I have other stories that i'm working on and are very excited about them. Anyways, I got this story idea from this video  watch?v=yqnWnoyDyu4 please don't forget to review :) oh also this is my first smut ever…..so i'm sorry in advance if there's a lot of repeated words lol.

* * *

For months and months and months Seth Rollins had been trying to get into Antonella pants. He thought his Smooth talk and good looks would get him far but he was sadly mistaken. She just couldn't stand his entitlement and his corny pick up lines. She honestly wished he would leave her alone sometimes, so when she spotted him at catering hanging out with his fellow colleagues, she quickly hid away from his sight hoping that he didn't see her.

"Hey, Hey Antonella….Over here" Seth waved excitedly to her

She let out an exasperated sigh "I guess he saw me" She muttered under her breath while slowly making her way towards him.

"Oh...hi Seth" she said annoyed, with a fake smile

"Hey" He gave her the once over "Looking good" he exclaimed, a grin slowly forming on his lips

She rolled her eyes at him "Thanks"

"So I was wondering….."

She abruptly cut him off "Seth I really don't have time for this…..I have a lot to do right now, I have to get back to my job"

He scoffed "This _is_ your job"

She quirked an eyebrow at him "Talking to you?"

"No...no, making sure we're all fed and happy" He chuckled

This was true. She worked for catering and her job was making sure that everyone was enjoying the food, handling the orders and dealing with allergies.

"….And I for one am _very_ happy, I'm even willing to give you guys two thumbs up….Well for a small price" he contuited, his grin growing wider

She gave him an exasperated look "That's very sweet of you but as I said before I really need to go"

She turned to leave when he swiftly grabbed her arm before she could get away

"Why won't you go out with me?" He asked seriously

She bit her lip nervously, with her head cocked to the side as if to think about her answer

"Don't take this the wrong way but...I don't date white guys" she admitted

His eyebrows shot up in surprised at her words. "Why?"

She Shrugged "I don't know….I just think that they're kind of plain"

"Well i'm Armenian to" He noted

"So?"

"So...I'm not just white, I have some flava to me" he said with a corny smile

She rolled her eyes at him "Okay but your still considered white….also don't take this the wrong way but your just not my type"

He smirked cockingly "I can change your mind, one night with me…..and you'll be begging for more"

"Is that so?" she challenged

He stepped closer to her "Yeah babe….why don't you come back to the hotel with me tonight"

She leaned in "Why don't you….kick rocks" she yanked her arm out of his grasp and walked off quickly before he had the chance to stop her again; leaving a dumbfounded Seth by himself

* * *

As the night went by and she had finished up her last order, this was the time Antonella like to just sit back, relax and gossip with Naomi. She wasn't really close with any of the other wrestlers but she liked Naomi's style and she appreciated people who kept it 100.

"Oh girl I saw your man out there…..he was killing it" Naomi teased

She furrowed her eyebrows "Who's my man?"

Naomi chuckled "You know who i'm talking about…."

She sucked her teeth at her "Don't even..I don't fuck with Seth Rollins"

"Well after you watch that video I know you'll probably want to" she said with a wink

"Video?...what video?" she stated with confusion

Naomi rolled her eyes "Girl just look up Seth Rollins calls Jason Jordan a bitch on Youtube...it'll show up" She made her way to the door "I'll see you at the hotel"

Antonella pulled her phone out and look up the video. She normally didn't pay attention nor didn't care about anything wrestling related. She rather watch her stories but Naomi sure did make this so called video sound interesting thus festering her curiosity.

" _I….I..I it's always about I with you that's your problem it's never about we...I again you selfish son of a_ _ **BITCH**_ "

The video ended for the 5th time. She couldn't help re-watching it. She didn't know why but at that moment she was more attracted to Seth then she ever been in these past few months. She didn't know if it was him swearing or how serious he looked but the aggression he showed...it literally turned her on, she wanted to jump in that video and jump his bones. She had to come up with a plan to seduce Seth….this wouldn't be too hard considering how long he's wanted her but, she still wanted it to be authentic. She wanted him to be aggressive with her. Rough with her.

* * *

"Hi Seth" she said sweetly, leaning in just so he could see the right amount of her cleavage

"Oh hi Antonella...what can I do for you?"

She laughed lightly with a grin on her face "I was just wondering...if you could give me a ride back to the hotel"

He gave her a confused look "Seriously?"

She shrugged "Yeah...you see my ride bailed on me like an asshole and I know how reliable you are so i figured…" she lightly trailed her finger on his arm, while smiling seductively "You could help me"

He chuckled "Yeah sure, hop on in" He didn't know why she was all of a sudden being so nice to him but he wasn't going to complain

When they reached the hotel he offered to escort her to her room. He said some corny line about wanting her to get there safe. She almost bailed on her plan but then her mind kept going back to that video and how sexy he was so she smiled tightly and accepted. She knew all she had to do was push his buttons a little to get what she wanted.

"Here we are" she announced "Do you want to come in?"

He grinned widely "Hell yeah!"

She giggled "Can i get you anything to drink?"

He shook his head "No i'm good"

She smiled warmly "Well in that case, get comfortable...i'm going to go change into something more….fun" she stated while making her way to the bathroom

He smirked to himself. He couldn't believe he had the hottest women in a hotel room right now and if he wasn't mistaken he was pretty sure that she was trying to seduce him. He couldn't wait to make sweet passionate love to her...if she let him of course.A whistle got him out of his thoughts as he almost had a heart attack right then and there.

Antonella was standing right before him. In a sexy two piece black lingerie set with a garter belt, stockings and heels

"Do you like what you see?" she asked innocently

He shook his head up and down with his mouth wide open

She playfully smirked at him "Are you going to say anything?"

He cleared his throat "You look…... _damn_ "

His eyes trailed down her body as she spun around slowly for him. So he could see every inch of her. His dick stiffended at the sight of her.

"Come here" he said lowly, commandingly

She chuckled lightly, while going down on all fours; seductively crawling to him. She looked up at him with a small grin on her face as she pulled down his zipper with her teeth. He snggier at her mischievous behavior. She pulled down his pants and stroked his cock through the thin fabric left between them

She licked her lips "Can I taste it?"

"Say please" he demanded

She batted her eyelashes at him, smiling sweetly "Please?" she begged

"Feel Free" he offered as she dragged his boxers down the same path his pants had taken; his cock sprunging freely. She wrapped her hands around him and squeezed roughly

" _Fuck_ " he grunted

She locked eyes with him and leaned in as she licked him from base to tip

"Don't tease" he warned

She took a more determined lick in response, swirling her tongue around the head and feeling herself get wetter at his moan. "You taste delicious," she whispered, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and sucking hard

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her mouth "God damn that feels so good baby" he groaned

Antonella Whimpered as Seth thrust all the way into her mouth. Forcing her head up and down his length. When she felt Seth's hand on the back of her head, tangling in her hair, she moaned around his cock as she felt her pussy swell and throb and tingle.

She was gagging, choking and slobbering all over his dick and he was loving every second of this but, didn't want the night to end so soon.

He picked her up and wildey threw her on the bed. Making her squeal with delight at the fast movements.

"I want to taste that pussy" He said, dragging her down on the bed towards him.

A rush of wetness surged to her sex from his word. She liked when guys talked dirty to her and had no idea that Seth was like this. But it really turned her own.

"Mmm yeah?" she said with a hazy look in her eye, licking her lips in anticipation

He smirked up at her cockingly "Yeah"

He spread her clit and took a long tentative lick. Antonella moaned and writhed on the bed. Rocking her hips back and forth with his tongue. He palmed her breast and pinched her nipple tightly, sucking strongly on her clit.

"Oh fuck" she moaned twisting and turning beneath him. Her pleasure was slowly building up. Seth smirked at her reaction as he slowly slide the tip of his finger into her tight, wet heat. He wanted to bring her to the edge.

She clenched around his finger, grinding down into the bed trying to get just a little more stimulation. "You like that baby?" he asked, while picking up his pace. She nodded enthusiastically, moaning louder in the process.

He crawled up to her ear "Tell me" He ordered

"I like it" she whimpered

A sly smile graced his lips, as he slipped a second finger in, and rotated both against her G spot

Her eyes fell shut as she quivered at the new sensation, clutching the sheets beneath her.

"You gonna cum?" Seth teased, with a devious grin on his face

She squirmed under him as a response, as her breathing increased rapidly. He knew there was only a matter of time. He wanted to really push her over the edge….and taste her juices.

"Look at me while you cum" he demanded; her eyes fluttered open at his request. He smiled sweetly at her, as he pushed her to the edge.

"Seth!" she screamed, clenching down hard on his fingers, squeezing her juices out onto his hand as her orgasm ripped through her.

Antonella came back to herself in slow degrees. She registered that all her limbs were still attached. The soft mewling from her mouth told her that her vocal chords were similarly intact. The mewling became a moan as Seth withdrew his fingers, licking them clean.

He gazed down at her, with predatory eyes "We're not done yet"

He turned her around so she was on her knees and roughly push into her, causing her to squeal.

"Oh fuck" she said, while arching her back and bucking her hips to meet his thrust

An arrogant little grin found its way to his lip, as he moved his mouth to her ear

"This is what you fucking wanted" he taunted, as he drove himself in and out, pounding hard against her. "For months and months, you've been teasing me and been playing hard to get...when you secretly wanted this nice hard dick inside you...huh?"

She moaned in response as she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. She didn't want to admit it...but he was right. Subconsciously maybe she did want to fuck him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that when he would constantly tell her lame ass jokes and hit on her with his corny pick up lines….it was embarrassing and pathic at best. But then she saw that video, and his behavior just….. turned her on.

He turned her around suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts and shoved his rock hard dick inside her again.

"I want to look at you while I fuck you" he announced, as he kept his rhythm

She locked eyes with him, admiring his handsome features. When she arched her body and moaned deeply

"Gonna cum again baby?" he said, as he slid his hand down her body, and roughly rubbed her clit

She nodded her head enthusiastically; her legs shaking uncontrollably as another orgasm ripped through her body. He kissed her passionately as he felt her juices milk his cock.

Seth kept the pace for a few more strokes inside her, biting down on her nipple as he grabbed her ass and pounded her harder. "Fuck, I'm gonna" – His orgasm rolled through him like fire and after a few minutes he collapsed on top of the bed exhausted, but satisfied.

He moistened his lips, breathing heavily with a stupid grin on his face.

"So" he began, wiping the sweat off his forehead "Does this mean you'll go out with me now?"

She smiled lazily at him "Not a chance" she giggled


End file.
